


Sleep and Cuddles

by JAKishu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Hugs, Insomnia, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sherlock, sherlock wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: A drunken John can be very honest with his feelings and a tired Sherlock finds something that let him rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

Sherlock lay in his bed in the darkness of his room watching the celling. Earlier this evening John had been angry again. Sherlock often did not understand why John got angry and frustrated. And also this time he did not understand what had made him so furious.

Sherlock had sat at the kitchen table in the middle of a very important experiment and John had interrupted him constantly. Nagging about him not eating enough and that he hadn't slept for a couple of days now. Why was it that important for John that Sherlock sleep?

Now, John was angry at him and had left early to meet up with his army friends to get drunk. Sherlock didn't care about the alcohol; he just wanted John to be happy when he came home again. That was the reason why Sherlock was currently lying in his bed, pretending to be asleep, so that John would think he had listened to him when he came back. But a drunken John could oversee the point that Sherlock was in bed. He wasn't tired; why did he need to sleep then? His mind was still working on his next experiment, making a list of tasks that had to be performed before he could start it. He hoped Molly had a few brains for him. One or two would do it.

His thoughts were interrupted by heavy and unstable steps coming up the stairs. Sherlock listened as the door was opened and closed again. He closed his eyes, not that John would come into his room to check on him, he would never do this, but it was easier for Sherlock to follow his movements without the distraction of his eye seeing.

John must have stopped in the living room and moved into the kitchen now. He was probably searching for his missing flat mate. To Sherlock's surprise John's steps came closer to his room, opening the door quietly, at least for a drunken person, and stepping inside his bedroom. Sherlock didn't move, controlled his breathing and waited for John to do something. This something was very much unexpected. John took off his shoes, trousers and jumper and climbed under the blanket only wearing his pants and t-shirt.

Sherlock was shocked. Why was John sleeping in his bed? It only took another minute and John was asleep. In deep sleep he moved like a child to face Sherlock. When Sherlock was sure that John was asleep, he turned around to face him. It was crystal clear that John was sleeping deeply, with a look of drunken happiness and a slightly open mouth, he was snoring a bit. Sherlock had to smile at that.

Sherlock's original plan had been to get up and finish his experiment when John was finally sleeping. But there was no way now he could risk getting up with the doctor sleeping in his bed. There was no reason for John to come into Sherlock's room or his bed. Not that Sherlock minded it. Normally he would see this kind of thing as an invasion of his personal space. But not when it was John… he made exceptions for almost everything when it was about John. Sherlock liked being close to him. He was the reason Sherlock was in bed although he wasn't tired, because he cared about their relationship. This friendship was more important than keeping his mind occupied with the experiment.

Sherlock could watch John sleeping for the rest of the night. That was more interesting than the experiment. Because John would in normal circumstances never let him get a close look for so long. At some point without really wanting or needing it Sherlock's eyes closed again for real this time and he slept through the night close to John.

John woke up late in the morning. He realized it from the light shining into the room. The one second he kept his eyes open was enough to send a piercing pain through his skull. He hated this feeling but every time he and his army friends went for a drink it ended in a two-day headache and a promise to never do it again. But it was an empty promise, it would always happen every time they met.

John turned on his side away from the morning sun and opened his eyes again. It took him five seconds to go from 'There is someone in my bed' to 'It's Sherlock'. He was so surprised that his next action was purely instinct and he nearly kicked Sherlock out of the bed. The waking detective was on the far corner of the bed now. He looked surprised and sleepy. John though for a second how cute he looked like that. Until the more important question came out of his mouth. "Why are you sleeping in my bed, Sherlock? Is this some kind of experiment? I mean I'm happy you slept but why here?" John tried to sound neutral.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand Sherlock looked at John. "That's the wrong question." He answered and before John could counter he continued. "Why do you have you to get that drunk to sleep in my bed? I don't mind it. But don't wake me like that." John's eyes and mouth fell open and with a quick look around he confirmed Sherlock's statement and his cheeks turned red. Turning his back to John, the detective started to disentangle the covers and get up. "I will make tea for us." And with this John was left alone in his flat mate's room.

John found his clothes and shoes on the floor next to the bed. As he picked them up the sound of boiling water came from the kitchen. Sherlock would probably ignore the fact that John had slept in his bed and if he was honest he also preferred it this way. John's only hope was that life in 221B wouldn't get odd after this.

 

"Sherlock I'm leaving, Mike is already waiting for me." John shouted from the door. "Make sure you go to bed. I don't want you to jump around another night. You need sleep like every other person." The only response form the man in question was something John didn't understand and with a last rolling of his eyes John left the flat.

Alone in the flat Sherlock looked up and without his intention, a feeling of loneliness settled in his heart. It had been like that for Sherlock since the 'incident', like John called it, which had occurred more than two months ago. Sherlock missed the feeling of someone close to him when he went to sleep. But he couldn't ask John for something like that. They were not really talking about it either. John had apologized that morning for kicking him but for nothing else.

Sherlock was indeed tired but couldn't go to bed, not yet. John wanted him to sleep but why did he have to do it alone? After a few hours of reading, answering mails and searching on John's and his own blog for new clients, Sherlock shut down John's laptop and went to his bedroom. He lied down and the empty feeling was back. Sherlock stayed where he was in the hope that his mind would shut up sometime soon and allow him to find sleep.

John came back late with a song on his lips and more than once, he bumped into something. This time John entered Sherlock's room with a lot of noise and Sherlock just stared at him as the doctor got rid of the majority of his clothes and climbed into Sherlock's bed. But the surprising part came now. As Sherlock tried to make room for his flat mate, John's hands reached for Sherlock and pulled him close in a very warm hug. "You stay close to me. Don't want to lose you." John whispered and with these last words, maybe even before he finished saying them, John fell asleep.

Trapped and without a way out of this situation, Sherlock cuddled closer to John. He felt the warmth of his friend and all the feelings of loneliness he had had the whole evening were gone. Like a safe haven. Sherlock was asleep seconds later.

John woke up early but the familiar pain of too much alcohol was missing this time. That was not the only thing that surprised him. Someone was sound asleep in his arms. Trying not to wake the other person John open his eyes to find only black curls. Without jumping or doing anything to wake his flatmate, John closed his eyes again pulling Sherlock closer in a tight hug and going back to sleep and to his dreams, calm and relaxed with the detective cuddled up close to him.

When they got up, they didn't talk about it but John saw the difference. Sherlock had had a good night sleep. Not that he would mention it to him though.

 

After a really exhausting case John wanted nothing else than go to bed and sleep but his flatmate was still high from the chase. As he finally sat down on the sofa, John noticed the black circles under his eyes.

Without thinking or asking he got up and did something he had dreamed about for a long time now. John stepped in front of Sherlock and placed his hand on his cheeks and lifted his head so that Sherlock had to look into John's eyes. John was sober this time. Going a step further, he sat down in front of Sherlock on the couch table.

The detective was frozen in his place, still looking in his eyes. John knew his feelings for Sherlock had changed in the last months. He felt closer to him and missed the crazy man every second they were separated. John wasn't really sure Sherlock felt the same way but tonight they would find out.

The shocked detective next to him hadn't moved and was waiting to see what would happen next. John was sure Sherlock had close to no experience at all with relationships so he had to do this slowly so as not to scare or overwhelm him.

"Sherlock?" John's voice was softer then usual and the detective came out of his frozen state. His eyes blinked a few times and focused on John.

Easy questions, John reminded himself. "Is it okay if I touch you?" Sherlock's eyes were getting big but he nodded.

"Did you feel embattled when we slept in the same bed?" Sherlock shook his head.

"Did you sleep better with me at your side?" Sherlock again nodded without thinking.

"Could we do it again, without me being drunk?" Three fast nods came quickly from Sherlock.

"Would you come upstairs with me and sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Yes!" Sherlock spoke his first words after John had begun their conversation.

Both got up and Sherlock followed John upstairs in the doctor's room. They both settled down under the blanket. Sherlock hesitated for a moment but moved closer to John who was waiting for that and let him cuddle closer. Long limps tangled around him. John listened to Sherlock's heartbeat and breathing slowing down. Sherlock fell asleep within minutes, John followed soon after.

They would need to talk about the change in their relationship. But that was a topic for a new day which would come and find them both waking up in a warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
